Cammy VS Nina
Cammy VS Nina is the seventh episode of Battle Royale, and the fifth episode of the first season, pitting Cammy White of the Street Fighter series against Nina Williams of the Tekken series. Cammy was voiced by Elsie Lovelock and Nina was voiced by Julie Park, with a guest appearance of Matthew "LeopoldTheBrave" Garner as Jin Kazama. Description Target acquired! Time to find out which of fighting games' most beloved blonde assassins will leave their mark! The wait is over: It's Showtime! Interlude (Cue: Cross Riff - Ray Casarez) Rick: "A wise man once said: 'As long as there are two people left on the planet, one's going to want the other dead.' That's where the assassin comes in." Chelsea: "It's about time. How long has it been, three years?" Manny: "Are we even supposed to discuss timeframe? I'm pretty sure boss wou-" F.A.C.T.S.: "Ahem." Manny: "Sorry. Well, I'm Manny, heading research for Cammy White, Street Fighter's Killer Bee." Chelsea: "And I'm Chelsea, heading research for Nina Williams, Tekken's Silent Assassin." F.A.C.T.S.: "I am the Fight Analysis and Conclusion Tolerance Software, or F.A.C.T.S. for short, and I will be determining a victor with their research taken into account. For this classic rivalry, we will be utilizing all sources from the movies, OVAs, comics and of course, the games. In order to ensure no page is left unturned, we will be taking everything into consideration, though prioritizing feats from strictly canon sources. Non-canon sources will be provided as only supplementary evidence. And, to determine their greatest potential, scaling across all available non-contradictory sources will be permitted." Rick: "With the rules in place, I'm your host, Rick Rocker, and this, ladies and gentlemen, is Battle Royale!" Cammy White Manny: "Behind the façade of the world tournament stage, they're sheltered the maniacal dictator known as M. Bison." F.A.C.T.S.: "When M. Bison sought out to bring about the Earth's ruin using the art of Psycho Power, a lonely fighter sporting a gi would come forth to challenge him..." Ryu defeats M. Bison using the Shoryuken (Street Fighter II: The World Warrior). Manny: "...and win." (Cue: Half Pipe (Round One) (Upper Floor) - Street Fighter X Tekken) Manny: "Cammy White was a byproduct of M. Bison's determination to live forever by starting Shadaloo, a company dedicated the study of Soul Power -" FACToid: The Other Hosts M. Bison has crafted other bodies to take over for his own ends. Alongside her fellow Dolls, characters like Abel, Seth, Ed and Falke have all been considered for M. Bison's host bodies. Manny: "- and hand-plucking little girls-" Chelsea: "No! No no no no no no, Stranger danger! I remember the last time my date told me I'' could live forever... I still have the court order." '''Rick': "Is he... still around?" Chelsea: "Not around, say... 30 miles of me? That minimum." Manny: "Cammy was a Doll, and therefore did not feel much emotion or drive as she slaughtered innocents." F.A.C.T.S.: "Until she asked Bison about the meaning of life, which is quite the inappropriate thing to ask of a megalomaniac." Chelsea: "You could say it... didn't go over so well. But after meeting everyone's favorite zumba instructor, the Doll turned over a new leaf." FACToid: A Cat-Lover Cammy's name actually originally came from Sakura after Cammy defected from Shadaloo, naming her after a cat that she had known in her neighborhood. Cammy loves cats now. Chelsea: "Determined to protect the people she held dearest, Cammy freed most of the Dolls, driven to put the dictator down once and for all." FACToid: The Clothes Make the Woman Cammy's striped blue leotard is commonly seen as her attire during her time with Shadaloo, whereas her iconic green outfit is worn after she gains her independence. (Cue: Cammy's Theme - Super Street Fighter IV) Manny: "And you bet your bottom dollar she can do that!" Chelsea: "Hey, she's a... Delta Red and Delta Blue special operative, right? I saw something about her carrying, what, throwing knives, a sniper rifle - heck, even regulation night goggles to sneak into dark corridors!" Manny: "Most importantly, Cammy loves her submachine guns. Like... really loves them. Until she brings out the whip." FACToid: Cammy's gauntlets In the UDON comics, she has been seen with a blue copy of her signature red gauntlets. These gauntlets appear to be able to emit shockwaves of some sort, which she used to defeat Necro. Rick: "Now that's just straight-up sexy." Chelsea: "Rick!" F.A.C.T.S.: "I... did not know you were into that." Rick: "Comes with an adult." Chelsea: "Eww... I'm actually not going to sleep tonight. Anyhoo, her fighting style's basically using swift, flexible and precise strikes." Rick: "In layman's terms, contorting her body in more ways than one, for the fellas at home." F.A.C.T.S.: "Rick, my programming requests that you shut the f**k up." Manny: "She can spin her body into a powerful drill with her signature Spiral Arrow, and execute a different number of assaults and counters with her Cannon- and Killer- techniques." F.A.C.T.S.: "Cammy's patented Fatal Leg Twister, Killer Choke Whip and Cammy Quick Combination are excellent options for subduing opponents before they are capable of recovering." Chelsea: "But you know, these basic attacks are only gonna get you so far." Manny: "Don't get it twisted because you led Nina research. She's skilled, but Cammy would need more to compete against the other fighters who mastered the art of chi. Check it out:" Cammy uses Psycho Streak, seemingly summoning Bison to perform his Psycho Crusher (Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold) Chelsea: "Hold the phone, is that M. Bison!? Is she okay!? That's gotta be some sort of Stockholm Syndrome!" FACToid: Spicy. Yes, they were in a relationship. Yes, it is just as disturbing as you thing it would be. Manny: "Nah, it's just that Cammy has lingering effects of Psycho Power resting within her." FACToid: Psycho Power Her lingering effects of Psycho Power are nowhere near that of M. Bison's. Cammy, being a clone of the dictator, lets her stand out from other dolls in terms of attack power. Manny: "Naturally, that would manifest into Bison as a projectile attack." Rick: "Some guys get all the look... My ex-wife never loved me... burned my entire house to the ground... er, maybe she loved me too much..." Manny: "But... no, that made no sense... Though, her latent chi potential resurfaces when she increases her speed with the Delta Drive. Or her most powerful attack, the Cross Stinger Assault!" Cammy performs the Cross Stinger Assault on Vega - kicking him in the legs and then to the air, kicking him extremely fast from multiple directions, and finishes by drill-kicking him straight in the chest and carrying him forwards in blinding speeds. (Cross Stinger Assault - Street Fighter V) (Music stops) Rick: "That's like... whiplash times a thousand... someone oughta call a chiropractor..." (Cue: This is True Love Makin' - Capcom vs. SNK 2) Manny: "Her missions require that she be flexible in all areas of combat, -" FACToid: Crossover Cammy Cammy and other Capcom Legacy characters cross over in the game Cannon Spike (known as Gun Spike in Japan). Other guests include Mega Man, Sir Arthur from Ghosts 'n Goblins and B.B. Hood from Darkstalkers. Manny: "- whether she's dodging point-blank bullets faster than the speed of sound or kicking people from the roofs of bullet trains." F.A.C.T.S.: "And that was solid steel, too! Solid steel has a shear strength of 208.5 megapascals. Examining the size of the hole she left, we can detemine that her striking strength could be around the ballpark of 8,318 metric tons of force." FACToid: Metal as Hell. When converted to tons of TNT, this roughly translates to about 0.00028 tons, which is about Wall level. Chelsea: "That's more than enough to turn every bone in your body into dust on impact! Not bad, Cammy, not bad at all..." Manny: "If you weren't already impressed, she's able to stand on ground with the likes of Vega, C. Viper and Juri. It's likely she's capable of much more." F.A.C.T.S.: "'Stand'... is a strong word. You'd be better rephrasing it, since she's been defeated time..." C. Viper holds Cammy's leg up and delivers a Thunder Knuckle to her abdomen. (C. Viper VS Cammy - Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind) F.A.C.T.S.: "...and time..." Cammy gets knocked on the floor. (Juri VS Vega - Street Fighter V Story Mode) F.A.C.T.S.: "...and time..." Juri rolls a heavy patient bed at Cammy, carrying her out of an open cargo hold. (Juri VS Cammy - Super Street Fighter IV OVA) F.A.C.T.S.: "...again." Rick: "Not the best fighter of Britain, huh?" FACToid: English and American Cammy's origins in terms of birth may not actually be based in the UK. Decapre's Street Fighter IV opening depicts a young Cammy with an American accent. Manny: "She's a good fighter... but not the best Street Fighter has. Though, give her some credit, F.A.C.T.S., she usually holds her own against opponents before losing, like Juri, for instance. After all, she's alive." Rick: "You're saying it could apply to durability." F.A.C.T.S.: "Bingo. You'd be correct to assume so. Juri casually destroyed this theme park, by the way. That'd be 254 tons to TNT." FACToid: Cartoon Lovers Cammy has a non-canon romantic relationship with Guile in the 1995 ''Street Fighter 2 ''cartoon. F.A.C.T.S.: "She's also tanked a healthy dose of 2.6 out of 78 kilotons of an explosion Dictator made, so we're aware that it's likely not an outlier." FACToid: M. Bison, a Liar!? M. Bison stated that Cammy has the abilities to destroy a country. This is likely an outlier, given that no other Street Fighter character have canonically shown the ability to do so. Chelsea: "Ahh, don't forget about Chun-Li either." F.A.C.T.S.: "How could I forget when Chun-Li blasted Cammy with a bloodlusted Kikosho!" Manny: "Durability doesn't translate into attack potency. For that, we would need to look at another instance of her life, when she actually confronted dear daddy for the first time in years." Chelsea: "But only to have to fight that bonehead named Balrog. Guess someone isn't getting any Father's Day presents..." F.A.C.T.S.: "The result of this battle ended up in a draw. Therefore, we can assume that Cammy's attack potency is at least on par with Balrog's durability, considering both were knocked out by the end of it; otherwise, Balrog would've won." Manny: "And in Street Fighter Alpha 3, Birdie and Balrog survived this." Shows a mushroom cloud. (Street Fighter Alpha 3) Manny: "Based on the dimensions of the base exploding and the explosion yield, it's likely Balrog can withstand 186 kilotons of TNT! That scales back to Cammy's attack potency, since she managed to knock him out." FACToid: Decapre, the Sister... Cammy has a particulate sister named Decapre who gives her a ton of trouble. She is Cammy's equal, using Psycho Power, though acts as an "evil" version of her. She would scale to her. Rick: "That's pretty insane! I would've never guessed playing this in the arcade back at the day." FACToid: Decapre, the Avenger... Originally, Cammy was going to die between SFIV and SFV and instead have Decapre avenge her. Due to Decapre's poor reception, the idea was shelved and Cammy was saved. Rick: "I need a smoke... Well, what about speed?" Manny: "Great question, Rick! We'll be going to The Reel to see what's up with her true speed." (Music stops) Chelsea: "The... what?" Manny: "Take it away, F.A.C.T.S.!" - - - The Reel (Cue: Cross Blues - TheManPF) F.A.C.T.S.: "Welcome to The Reel, where I give you the hard facts on the hard questions." Rick: "I don't remember greenlighting this..." F.A.C.T.S.: "You don't greenlight anything. On the question of Cammy's speed, there's actually evidence pointing towards her being one of the quickest in the cast. Speed was stated as her greatest edge against Balrog, plus, more times than not, Cammy gets the jump on her opponents by blitzing them. However, there's little physical proof of that outside of bullet-timing." Rick: "So is she fast or what? Sounds like assumpsions that people make because of canon." F.A.C.T.S.: "For the bullet-timing feat in the bullet train, she could've simply been aimdodging." FACToid: Aimdodging Aimdodging is when a character moves by predicting the trajectory of the attack as opposed to moving in tandem with it. It is not applicable to movement speed in Subsonic cases. F.A.C.T.S.: "A timeframe is hard to determine, and the distance makes the feat questionable. But assuming she moved in tandem with the bullet's firing, she could've been moving at twice the speed of sound." Rick: "But those are bullets, and these are Street Fighters! What about Ryu and the gang?" F.A.C.T.S.: "...We need to be careful on how we scale -" FACToid: Victories Outside Canon Cammy has defeated the likes of Vega and gave Ken a run for his money, but recall those are non-canon contradicting movies and manga. F.A.C.T.S.: "- since Cammy has yet to defeat anyone who gives Ryu a run for his money, or even Chun-Li for that matter. That said, we can look at Eagle for our answer." Rick: "Bird. The bird is moving faster than Mach 2." F.A.C.T.S.: (exasperated) "The Alpha 3 character..." Rick: "Sure." F.A.C.T.S.: "Eagle was able to move in tandem with a beam that rocketed out the base wherein the final battle with M. Bison takes place. You can see in these three frames that this is no mere coincidence. In other endings, the beam is fired and the fighters will take their sweet time to leave the base before it makes its destination." Rick: "Can we even scale Eagle to Cammy if he's a one-off character?" F.A.C.T.S.: "Sure. After all, he is a mid-tier character, and Cammy's likely faster and stronger than him." FACToid: Arcade Cammy Scaling While Cammy can theoretically scale to higher tiers through gameplay, Street Fighter's lore more often than not contradicts gameplay scaling, such as how Dan Hibiki is the weakest character despite being able to compete with other characters in the general game. F.A.C.T.S.: "The results of said beam have been calculated to move at about Mach 1,408, or about 1,400 times the speed of sound!" Rick: "That's an impressive jump up from her direct feats..." F.A.C.T.S.: "In conclusion, Cammy without scaling should be easily capable of twice the speed of sound. With scaling to Birdie, about 700 times that amount." - - - (Cue: Ending Credits Theme (Cinematic) - Street Fighter V) Chelsea: "It's strange, too, because Cammy isn't that winded of a fighter. She can only go for so long before she has to take it all in. It doesn't help that while she's a precise fighter, she fails to remold herself in response to new situations mid-fight. She tends to completely crumble once the tides are no longer in her favor." Manny: "...Not the most adaptable fighter in the world, but whether she's fighting Shadaloo, evil Dolls or M. Bison himself, Cammy will do anything to make sure that her vision o a peaceful future is brought to the light." Rick: "All with the budget of a Victoria's Secret swimsuit." Cammy: "So many people I've hurt in the past... A person like me... probably doesn't deserve the right... to be a protector of other..." Cammy's phone rings. Cammy: "But I-" Cammy answers the phone. Cammy: "Yes. ...Shadaloo is on the move? Yes, right away." (to herself) "But I must... I must try..." (Cammy Story Ending - Street Fighter V) Nina Williams (Cue: Fear - Tekken 4) Chelsea: "Perhaps the Mishima family may not have been the most... sane group of people. I know, I know, it's hard to believe. After all, hasn't every family thrown each other into volcanoes, conquered companies and hosts fighting tournaments? I know mine has." Manny: "Wait, no... We don't-" Rick: "Thanksgiving must be really awkward for them." Chelsea: "The Mishima Zaibatsu, the family's massive conglomorate corporation would obviously need some serious protection from would-be usurpers." Manny: "That... hasn't seemed to stop them in the past. The company's got a long history of changing owners." FACToid: The Zaibatsu Leaders The Company changed hands six times between the different Mishimas. Each time they "killed" the current holder. They didn't last long. Manny: "Anything from staged overthrows to straight-up murders!" Chelsea: "Uhh... Still, you can never be too protected at the helm of such a corporation. And what's one of the best ways to manage loose ends as a business owner? Hire someone to get their hands dirty for you. Such was a task for Nina Williams." F.A.C.T.S.: "From an infant, Nina had been raised by her parents in the art of killing, alongside her twin sister and soon-to-be rival, Anna." FACToid: Nina and Anna Typically, in the arcade endings for Nina and Anna in Tekken, they tend to be engaged in combat or competing on something. Depending on who you choose dictates who wins. Chelsea: "It's such a shame that life caught up to Daddy Williams, and... well..." The Williams father gets gunned down. (The True Story Behind Anna and Nina - Death by Degrees) The ''GTA "Wasted" effect gets added onto the death scene.'' FACToid: Mr. Williams Nina and Anna's father worked as an assassin doing simple bounties. After leaving the assassination business, he was targeted and killed as to have him shut up. (Music stops) Rick: "You know, it's never a tragic backstory without your parents biting the dust. Is there an episode we've done that doesn't involve the lost of someone's loved one?" F.A.C.T.S.: (elongated) "Uhm..." (Cue: Athletic Theme - Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island) Shows the deaths of previous Battle Royale combatants' loved ones - Batman, Punisher, Mewtwo, Sub-Zero, Guts, Wolverine and finally, Samus. (Music stops) F.A.C.T.S.: "Fuck." Revo: "Hey! Language!" F.A.C.T.S.: "Sorry, boss!" Manny: "It doesn't matter either way." (Cue: Nina Williams - Tekken 3) Manny: "So, did Nina end up just putting in a job application to take out the Mishimas?" Chelsea: "Not... really. She just so happened to be -" (quickly) "- hired for her skilled, failed her job, put in a cryogenic rest for over a decade, got mind-controlled by a demon then had her cells used a test-tube boxer baby." FACToid: Super-Cell Tekken-Force Project The cells of Nina were utilized to create a superhuman militia during her crystasis period. Steve Fox was one of the results, though his testing failed. The project was halted in Tekken 4. Rick: "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Say that again, but slowly this time." F.A.C.T.S.: "It's quite the resumé. Whether participating in martial arts tournaments or hired murders, Nina's outfitted for whatever job she finds herself in." Chelsea: "You guys, we are talking pistols, sniper rifles, grenades, flashbangs, knives, a friggin' katana -" FACToid: A Viable Arsenal??? Most of this arsenal comes from Death by Degrees, a story detailing Nina's upbringing during the events between Tekken 1 and 2. It is non-contradictory material and can be used. Chelsea: "- grappling hooks and just a whole lotta crap I'm just going to list at the right." Manny: "I'm not aware of the King of Iron Fist Tournament regulations - like, sure, we're letting dinosaurs on stage - but I'm pretty sure it's illegal to bring in something like a grenade launcher." Anna performs her Rage Art, launching throwing knives at her foe, uppercuts him with a bazooka and fires a missile at him. (Anna's Rage Art - Tekken 7) FACToid: Veteran Iron-Fisted (wait) Out of all Tekken characters in the franchise's roster, Nina in one of just four characters to appear in every installment, alongside Paul Phoenix, Yoshimitsu and Heihachi. (Music stops) Chelsea: "You were saying?" Manny: "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" (Cue: Bit Crusher - Tekken 4) Chelsea: "I live for your despair." F.A.C.T.S.: "Nina inherited assassination techniques from her father and aikido from her mother. Mix the two together, and what do you get?" Rick: "Brady Bunch?" F.A.C.T.S.: "Uh... Something like that. Nina focuses her style on precise chops, slaps, throws and kicks to force foes into early retirement. Her Skull Splitter, Sweeper Combo, Hammer Throw and Double Explosion skills are prime examples." FACToid: Shut Up In Tekken 3, Nina can cause an infinite exchange of bitch-slaps with a female opponent by using her bitch-slap technique, which is the aptly named "Shut Up". Rick: "Just like Cammy, though, we'd be here forever listing all of her moves off, right?" Manny: "Yeah, but... doesn't stop us from listing the highlights! Like her Evil Mist, which I think is a case of 'I didn't brush my teeth today'. Or her Arm Break, which I really shouldn't have to spell out." Chelsea: "Otherwise, when in a pinch, she has her Rage Drive that boosts her attack power." FACToid: Rage Drive While a game mechanic, this is a similar instance to Delta Drive, in which it is a viable part to their arsenal of moves. It should be permissible for use in combat. Chelsea: "Not like she needs it, though; Nina is a goddamn beast! Her casual strikes tear apart stone wall and bones like glass." FACToid: Death by Degrees Nina is the only Tekken character to star in her own standalone game, Death by Degrees, which showcases her bone-breaking, sharpshooting capabilities. F.A.C.T.S.: "Nina further exemplifies this striking strength when her and Anna shattered this motorcycle helmet. By measuring its dimensions in comparison to their feet, Nina could casually hit with 8 tons of force." FACToid: Helmets, a Girl's Best Friend? According to the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration, the shear strength of padded motorcycle helmets is enough that shattering one could be akin to shattering a rough diamond! F.A.C.T.S.: "Compare that akin to being struck with a 7,200 kilogram wrecking ball." Rick: "That's how you know she's one dangerous cookie." Manny: "She could be all that and a bag of Skittles! Isn't that all she's got for direct power feats?" Chelsea: "Maybe. So what?" Manny: "Exactly. How is she competing with wall-busting tricks?" Chelsea: "Hey, you-" Manny: (extremely sarcastically) "Oh '''no, she's going to break a wall! I'm so scared!" '''Chelsea: "You might be right about her strength, but you haven't seen everything yet. Miss Williams has her fair share of bullet-timing, rocket dodging and outpacing a gatling gun, you know." F.A.C.T.S.: "For the record, from the position she starts running out to where she ends up, I'm certain that Nina's moving at about 292 meters per second. In simple terms, 85% of Mach 1." Rick: "You'd think marathoning like that, she'd get tired." Chelsea: "You'd think, right? But longevity's where our Irish girl shines. She's always butting heads with her sister Anna, and the two of them are always on equal footing." FACToid: Nothing Like a Sister's Hate Despite their established rivalry, Nina and Anna seem to have an on-and-off friendship, meeting and interacting in casual encounters. Lots of these meeting go south pretty fast... Chelsea: "See, in Tekken 5, the two of them battled for days on end, and no brakes were implied." Manny: "I know it's hard to stop Nina once she gets going. I remember her dueling the likes of Mishima family, Anna, Alisa and Steve. Plus, the girl straight-up survived three explosions!" F.A.C.T.S.: "One of them keft a gaping hole at the side of a G Corp building concluding her fight with Alisa." Rick: "That's the robot schoolgirl, right?' F.A.C.T.S.: "Right. And that is around 1.96 tons of TNT - at the high en of Building level, and barely shy of Large Building." FACToid: What to Bring Nina on a Date. On the official Japanese website of Bandai-Namco, some of Nina's favorite things include tea with milk, scotch whiskey and the character Tom from the Tom & Jerry cartoons. Chelsea: "So, whenever Nina finds herself in a tough spot, oftentimes she literally toughs it out. But eventually Nina found herself by Jin Kazama's side, helping him plan out World War III." Rick: "Huh!?" FACToid: World War III: Tekken Edition Nina gathered intelligence necessary to start World War III and head the Tekken Force army. This was to awaken Azazel, who required negativity around the world, so Jin could kill him. (Cue: Mode Select - Tekken 5) Manny: "Oh yeah, she totally helped plan World War III. I totally forgot!" Rick: "How do you just forget that!? Kids these days..." F.A.C.T.S.: "Nina's not often the strongest in a fight, but she's often thinking three moves ahead. As an ex-operative of the CIA and MI6 -" FACToid: Logistics Nina was trained under the tutelage of an assassin and a master martial artist. Her skills were hired by every major intelligence agency around the world. F.A.C.T.S.: "- logistics and improvisations mid-fight is kind of her specialty. Sometimes, she takes advantage of gear to get around stronger opponents like Kazuya, or assassination attempts against Anna." Manny: "But how does Nina really compare to the Tekken cast and potency?" F.A.C.T.S.: "Let's find out." - - - The Reel (Cue: Cross Blues - TheManPF) Rick: "If we're talking who Nina scales to, the case is pretty open-and-shut, right? Nina's clearly scrapped with Heihachi and Kazuya - ergo, scaling." F.A.C.T.S.: "You'd only be half-correct. Nina rarely does any lasting damage on either of them. In her battle with Kazuya, she typically used a hit-and-run tactic, and Heihachi held back in their encounter during Tekken 7." Rick: "Right... Because Heihachi needed her to be his personal assistant?" F.A.C.T.S.: "Yes. While Nina is certainly on another echelon when you juxtapose her from the mid-tiers - say, for instance, Steve - Nina can't hit as hard as the corporate heads." Rick: "But she can take what they give." F.A.C.T.S.: "And that's the half you'd be correct on. This volcano couldn't finish young Kazuya and past-prime Heihachi. The two frequently put each other at risk by fists alone. To overcome the durability needed to incapacitate one or the other -" Rick: "- we can use the volcano explosion for reference!" F.A.C.T.S.: "Precisely. The volcano present is similar to the smallest Japanese volcano, Sakurajima. Keeping this in mind, the power of this gargantuan eruption clocks out at about 163 megatons of TNT." Rick: "And since this is Tekken 2, where Kazuya was way weaker, and we see Nina getting past him in the movie based off the game..." F.A.C.T.S.: "Good thinking, Rick! Not to say Kazuya nor Heihachi are always punching with 163 megatons of force, even scaling Nina 1% to this figure puts her durability well within 1.63, or low City level. Rick: "So of she only scales in durability, how does she scale in attack potency?" F.A.C.T.S.: "That part is much simpler. Recall that Nina had battled the likes of Alisa Bosconovitch. In their battle, Nina and Alisa had traded rounds over one another, though Nina wound up as the victor. In Tekken 6, Alisa one-shotted JACK-6 model." Rick: "Okay, I'm confused, but, uh... keep going." F.A.C.T.S.: "JACK models in the Tekken-verse are special, because with every new incarnation, they improve in power. A JACK-2 would be stronger than a JACK-1 in every way; a JACK-5 stronger than a 4; in our case, a JACK-3 blocked this satellite beam." Said satellite beam lands on an island, creating a giant mushroom cloud. (JACK-3 Arcade Mode Ending - Tekken 3) Rick: "Oh. We're just gonna add nukes in here. And I thought this was a fighting game..." F.A.C.T.S.: "Even though the JACK model used a shield to block the explosion, a JACK-6 model would obviously be superior in every way." FACToid: It Doesn't Mean JACK! While scaling Nina to the JACK robot's meteor feat would place her much higher, the feat is non-canon and it would be dubious for her to fully scale since she lost to those who can more easily defeat the JACKs. F.A.C.T.S.: "Just to save you the headache, while there's been a debate about its island-busting capabilities, I found this blast to only be about 1.05 megatons of TNT by correcting the radius and altitude; afterward, halving our figure because it was non-nuclear." Rick: "Then Nina should be equal or even better than Anna and Alisa, who are stronger than JACK-6 models. And in durability, she should scale to a fraction of Kazuya's or Heihachi's attack potency." - - - Manny: "Whoo! That was a doozy." FACToid: Fated to Not Meet? Oddly enough, Cammy and Nina did NOT interact with one another in Street Fighter X Tekken. Cammy's partner was Chun-Li, and the two were rivals against Lili and Asuka. Likewise, Nina partnered with Kazuya against Ryu and Ken. (Cue: One More - Tekken 5) Manny: "Makes me realize she does need a lot of scaling to rationalize her stats. She has all these gadgets and wit, but it's hardly ever winning when she's outpowered." Chelsea: "Yeah... her win-loss record's pretty shoddy. But you know, whether she's in her eternal rivalry with Anna or babysitting Jin Kazama, nothing spells determination quite like her." Rick: "Chances are, if Nina Williams locks her eyes on you... well, you might as well start writing you obituary." Announcer: "The winner is... Nina Williams!" (Nina Wins - Death by Degrees) Pre-Battle (Cue: Unknown Theme) And now, a public service announcement... from Revo. Revo: "Hello boys and girls, it's Revo - or as you will soon know me, the grand goddess of crossover - but unfortunately, that's not what's on the agenda for today. I'm here to address what I know all of you have been thinking about -" (whinily) "'Why wasn't this out sooner? What happened? What took so long? I'm only subscribed to see this fight!'" (normally) "Look. There were problems, setbacks, a couple hiccups and a spontaneous relocation without informing the one that signs the paychecks... (coughs) ...me. But that aside, I know what it feels like not to be able to get what you want. I just want to be able to walk around the workplace pantless without everyone saying" (whinily again) "No'', that's indecent exposure, we're gonna get reported...' " (normally again) "But, neither here nor there." - - - (Cue: Cross Blues - TheManPF) '''F.A.C.T.S.: "Fight analysis complete! I have concluded the most ilkely outcome out of thousands of possible scenarios, and arranged a visual representation of their research." Revo: "Ooh!" Rick: "Then you know what that means... i-" Revo: "It's Showtime!" Rick sighs. Revo: "Oh, sorry! Did I - um, did I-did I step over you? It's my bad. Can we get a do-over?" Rick: (sighs) "Just forget it." Revo: "Rick, come on! You love saying it! Rick, say it! 'It's Showtime!' Rick? Come back!" The Battle Jin Kazama and his bodyguard, Nina, walk towards a traditional Japanese-styled mansion. Unbeknownst to them, a blonde woman wearing a red cowl hides behind a large pillar, spying on them. Jin reaches the door and turns around to face Nina. Jin: "Stand guard here. There's some business I need to take care of with my father." Jin turns back to the door. Nina: "And if someone happens to show up?" Jin: "I ''trust that you can take care of them. Be sure we're not followed."'' Nina: "''That's unfortunate... because we're being watched."'' The two turn back again, raising their fists. Nina: "Come on! Show yourself already!" The hooded figure (with a big, anime sweatdrop) faces them. ???: "I guess it can't be helped." The figure throws her cowl to the ground, revealing herself as Cammy. Cammy: "Jin Kazama, I'm with the Delta Red Special Forces. I'm here in regards to reports of illegal manufacturing concerning a so-called "JACK" model." Cammy and Jin look at each other. Cammy: "If you decide to lay down your fists and come with me peacefully, there won't be any-" Jin: "Leave, immediately. I've no time to waste on you." Disregarding Cammy entirely, Jin enters the building, shutting the door behind him. Nina then approaches Cammy. Cammy: "You heard the man. Book it, shorty." Cammy: "With all due respect, my business is with Jin. I would advise you stay ''out of this."'' (Cue: Subuta.1 - No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle) Nina: "''Your mission? Well. It is my mission to protect Jin Kazama."'' We cut to Nina's eyes. Nina: "And I'm very good at it." We cut to Cammy's eyes. Cammy: "Don't get ahead of yourself, now." Both assassins start to run away from the mansion. Cammy: "I was told there might be an obstacle in the way from completing this mission. Good to know I was ''prepared for the moment."'' Nina: "Poor girl. You must have a date with ''death."'' The two kick at each other and jump back, then leap toward each other and punch. Their fists collide in mid-air. IT'S SHOWTIME! The two flip back to the ground. Cammy makes the first move, dashing forwards to plant a fist in Nina's abdomen. She follows this up with an uppercut, another punch to the stomach and an elbow to the chin. Nina recovers quickly and tries to dive-kick Cammy - however, she somersaults away. Cammy engages again and tries to hit Nina with a punch and two spin-kicks, but Nina narrowly dodges the hits and retaliates with a punch and two kicks of her own. Cammy runs forward and dashes past another kick from Nina before slamming her fist on her opponent's back. The Killer Bee follows up with two more slams, launching Nina forwards. The Mishima Bodyguard flips in mid-air and lands on her legs, and begins to run towards Cammy. The two engage in a flurry of punches and kicks, culminating with Cammy gaining the upper hand. As she winds up for a powerful punch to the face, Nina recovers from a brief daze just in time to get decked in her face. Nina manages to stay on her feet, then chops in the direction of Cammy's head, and Cammy dodges - but the former Doll doesn't manage to dodge a following palm strike, hitting her square in the face. The Williams Sister takes advantage of the opportunity to launch a series of palm strikes, slams and kicks on Cammy, who gets thrown backwards from the force of the barrage and flips herself once again to get off the ground. As Cammy runs forwards once again, she takes out her Killer Choke Whip. With a flick of the wrist, Cammy wraps the whip around her opponent's neck. She then uses the whip to pull herself towards Nina, wraps her thighs around her head and backflips, painfully slamming Nina on the ground. Cammy looks at her foe, but immediately recoils in shock when she sees Nina kicking at her legs. The Killer Bee jump at the last moment to avoid the attack. Nina looks back to see Cammy punching her, and blocks in time - but Cammy's punch is too powerful, and she gets launched back. The Mishima Bodyguard performs a series of flips to regain her ground and runs back, surprising Cammy with a slide kick and barraging her from every side with punches and kicks, ending with a two-handed palm strike that launches Cammy away. Cammy flips back to her feet, pulls out two submachine guns and begins to shoot. After getting over her brief surprise, Nina kicks the ground so hard that a rock protrudes from it, providing her with cover from the bullets. Nina takes the opportunity to pull out an assault rife. Nina: "Now, let's see how you dance, girl!" Nina starts to fire at Cammy, who fkips forwards, avoiding all bullets in the process. Cammy: "Come on!" Cammy delivers a powerful punch to the rock, shattering it and launching Nina back. Nina lands on a nearby puddle, her rifle and cover thrown further from her and down a cliff. She prepares herself for Cammy's coming attack, and the two once again engage in a flurry of blows. As with before, however, Cammy gets the upper hand, and Nina finds herself inching closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. Cammy doesn't fail to notice the opportunity. Cammy: "Try this on for size!" Cammy jumps forward, plants a foot in Nina's abdomen and starts spinning like a drill. Cammy: "'Spiral Arrow!"'' (Music stops) Nina, powerless against Cammy's attack, falls off the cliff as Cammy turns her back to it, confident in her victory. Cammy: "I must say that was easier than expected. I thought you would be weak, but not as weak as that." Cammy then hears a sound coming from her left foot, and looks at it - it's a grappling hook. Cammy: "''Crap."'' (Music continues) Cammy gets pulled down by Nina's grappling hook and falls down, revealing the huge waterfall adorning the cliff's side. Nina: "You have ''got to be kidding me."'' Nina cuts the string with a knife, and the two continue their brawl - Cammy kicks twice at her foe, who dodges both hits. Nina responds by aiming a pistol at Cammy, smirking to herself with confidence. Thinking quickly, Cammy punches the waterfall so hard that a cloud of dust forms, preventing Nina from aiming properly. Nina decides to shoot anyway, but none of her bullets succeed in even grazing Cammy. With the dust cloud still in place, Nina fails to react to Cammy's attack - a dive-kick so powerful that the cloud disperses. Nina slams into the waterfall and lets out a grunt of pain, as Cammy lands safely on the ground below. (Music stops) Nina slowly slides down the cliff, and plants something on it as she prepares to another barrage of blows with the Delta Red operative. Nina: "You have a real knack for getting on my nerves." Cammy: "Impressive. I haven't quite fought someone like you before. I'll admit that much. You've got an interesting style, but you lack the skills of a ''true pro."'' (Cue: A Stranger I Remain (Maniac Agenda Mix) - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) Nina: "''Bite me."'' The two dash toward each other once again, ready to finish the fight. Cammy: "I won't lose to the likes of you!" Nina: "Come on, baby. Show me what you've got." The two assassins kick each other, their legs colliding. The two engage once again in an onslaught on blows, punches and kicks on one another. Cammy gets thrown backwards, but she flips to her feet and delivers a flying kick to the Silent Assassin; Nina tries to block, but gets overpowered and Cammy takes her chance to continue her string of attacks. Nina manages to counter one of Cammy's punches, buying her enough time to start her own series of punches and kicks. Cammy narrowly ducks under one of Nina's kicks, and retaliates with a punch to the face and a barrage of kicks to Nina's face and stomach. Nina dodges one chop, throwing Cammy off-balance for a split second. Nina: "See you later." Nina punches Cammy in the stomach and follows up with a dive-kick. Cammy hits the ground but rolls into a crouch and dashes behind Nina, avoiding a palm strike in the process, and plant a kick to her back. ''Cammy: "How about '''this!?"'' As Nina turns around, Cammy kicks her again, then rolls on the ground and jumps, feet-up, to kick Nina's chin. Nina lands safely, and the two dash toward each other and punch their foe straight in the face, briefly recoiling in pain. Cammy recovers first and punches Nina, but she blocks and retaliates with another punch. Cammy blocks too, elbows Nina's face only to get blocked by the assassin, grab her neck and deliver a powerful punch to her head. Nina flips in mid-air and lands on her feet, and Cammy runs toward her. Nina dodges Cammy's dashing punch and elbows her back, follows up with a series of punches and finishes with a kick to the face. Nina: "Finished already?" However, Cammy blocks, and counters with a spin-kick that throws Nina back. Nina lands and engages again, narrowly dodges a punch from Cammy and kicks her abdomen. The two begin a quick flurry of blows again - Nina throws a series of punches and kicks, Cammy blocks and delivers her own, launching Nina back again. The two engage once again, but this time Cammy quickly throws her foe back with a kick and runs forward to finish the job. Nina: "What's wrong?" Nina pulls out a grenade launcher and starts firing it. The Killer Bee remains undeterred, and runs toward the grenade. Cammy: "It's no use against me!" Cammy kicks the grenade in mid-air, exploding it with no harm to her. Nina: "Well, then. I can't say I expected ''that to happen."'' Nina, seemingly glowing with a blood-red aura, rolls forward and tries to palm strike Cammy - however, she dodges, and performs another Spiral Arrow, finishing with a kick to the chin. We cut once again to Cammy's eyes. Cammy: "Too skilled for you, am I?" Cammy's body starts glowing with a pink energy - Psycho Power. With her newfound power boost, she performs her ultimate move... Cammy: "'CROSS STINGER ASSAULT! This is the finish!"'' With a series of drilling kicks, Cammy launches the Williams Sister to the waterfall. Cammy lands and crouches with tire, her Psycho Power fading out. (Music stops) Cammy: "You might be an assassin, but you're nothing more than an ''amateur compared to me."'' Cammy touches her earpiece, contacting her superiors. Cammy: "Mission Accomplished. This is Killer Bee, reporting in from the Mishima Estate. I have just apprehended the suspect's bodyguard. Permission to preceed?" ... '''BANG! A bullet pierces Cammy's chest. (Cue: z37b20a13t01t08le - Xenoblade Chronicles X) Cammy: "H-H-''How!? H-H-How did you-"'' Nina, smirking, hold a smoking gun behind her. Nina: "Really? That's it? You had all that spunk earlier. I guess you really did pass you limit." Cammy: "Why, you-" Nina dashes to Cammy and breaks her arm with a sickening "crunch". She then double-palm strikes her face and begins her last barrage of attacks, pushing Cammy to the waterfall. With a final palm strike to the stomach, Cammy gets launched back and hits the wall, landing next to the object Nina planted there earlier - a black brick. The brick starts glowing with a green light and ticks down, as Cammy realizes its nature a split second to late... Cammy: "No-" Nina presses her detonator, causing the bomb to explode as Cammy shrieks in pain one last time. Nina: "Hm. Mission Accomplished." Nina walks away. KO! Results (Cue: Lonesome City Jazz Party 1st - Tekken 7) Rick: "Moral of the story here, kids, is 'Don't test the patience of a crazy-ass assassin from Ireland.'" FACToid: Reminder! Research for Cammy VS Nina was concluded on Feb. 2019. Any new feats afterwards has not been evaluated for purposes of this debate. Rick: "I mean, look at her, she's everywhere!" Chelsea: "You know, regards to Cammy's striking strength and speed, there was no doubt that Nina's destructive capabilities and strategy has the lead here." Strength Rick: "Cammy's bullet train feat shattered Nina's helmet feat by an outstanding 1,000 times over! Going by direct feats alone, Cammy definitely had the advantage here!" Advantage: Cammy Speed F.A.C.T.S.: "The best we see Nina move without scaling to her opponents would be outrunning that gatling, but such an accomplishment is only 85% the speed of sound. On the other hand, Cammy dodges these bullets, and while an exact measurement cannot be made, to dodge bullets from that distance put her at at least twice the speed of sound, 115% more than Nina." FACToid: It's Not Only Bullets Comparinh aimdodginh feats is pretty dubious to begin with, but Nina could scale to Tekken 2 Mishimas, in which Heihachi outpaced a Devil Beam laser, which has gamma ray properties. Advantage: Cammy Durability Rick: "Both Nina and Cammy took the blunt force of explosions, though funnily enough, Cammy's direct durability edged out." F.A.C.T.S.: "The 2.6 tons of TNT that Cammy withstood is about .64 more than the 1.96 ton building explosion Nina took after her battle with Alisa." FACToid: The Details Count The three Building to Large Building explosions Nina took were all casual feats of hers. While Cammy edged out in direct durability, she was left incapacitated after tanking it. Advantage: Cammy Rick: "When you consider all of that combined, the Street Fighter had this one in the bag, right?" F.A.C.T.S.: "Almost." (Cue: Cammy Theme (Jazz Remix) - Super Street Fighter 2 (Remix by Mesmonium)) Rick: "It's unreasonable to say that Nina could not perform any of the same feats as Cammy, especially when some are unsubstantiated -" FACToid: The Uncounted Feats In Death by Degrees Nina is shown to dodge bullets in a small hallway, similar to Cammy. She's also superior to the Tekken Force, who can react to and dodge gunfire as well. Rick: "- and we've seen Nina do similar things in isolated spin-offs and movies." Chelsea: "And to only consider their direct feats would ignore a huge archive of their potential." FACToid: Holding Back While Cammy's direct feats suggest physical superiority over Nina, her unwillingness to use excessive force could bring her down to Nina's level, making this advantage situational. F.A.C.T.S.: "So to know for sure, we have to look into their rivals and how they scale to Cammy and Nina's stats." Scaling Manny: "Remember the Kikosho blast? Well, we actually get to see the full extent of its power." Chun-Li uses her Kikosho, blowing up her surroundings. (Kikosho Nuke - Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind) Manny: "Upon further examination, it turns out that this rounds out to about 1 megaton of TNT. That's one million tons of TNT! This completely eclipses the 254 tons that Juri inflicted, putting Cammy's durability at about City level." F.A.C.T.S.: "Moreover, her fight with Balrog puts her attack potency at 186 kilotons of energy. That is Large Town level." Rick: "Nina isn't the piece of paper that she appears to be, either. I mean, you gotta admit, scrapping with the Mishimas means something. Shit, we already know that Heihachi could dish out 163 megatons at the least!" Chelsea: "Now let's go back to the 1 megaton satellite feat. Since we established earlier that Nina could potentially one-shot these robots, her attack potency would have her..." FACToid: City Level Cammy? Comparing Chun-Li's Kikosho to the satellite beam is 1 megaton to 1.05 megatons of TNT, respectively. Nina one-shotting the robots puts Cammy at a similar position to JACK-6. Chelsea: "...slightly above what Cammy had shown to endure." F.A.C.T.S.: "There is one crucial detail about this feat, too; JACK reacted to the beam as it rocketed towards Earth." FACToid: The Meteors, Part 1 Both have meteor feats that could be taken account of. For Tekken, it is the Multi Continental JACK-6 feat. In Street Fighter, it is the newly birthed island calc for E. Honda for SFV DLC. F.A.C.T.S.: "Using high-ends to be fair to both combatants -" FACToid: The Meteors, Part 2 The problem with JACK is that it stems from a contradicting non-canon source, while E. Honda's feat (while canon) implies that E. Honda could be 12x as powerful as Akuma without buffs. F.A.C.T.S.: "- this results in Mach 2,456." FACToid: The Meteors, Part 3 Not only are both feats not supported by other STRICTLY canon feats by other humans (implying an outlier), but low-tiers we never see perform feats on that magnitude again. Rick: "So even if Nina was slower in movements -" FACToid: The Meteors, Part 4 By scaling E. Honda to Cammy, we must also take into accound Azazel, Ogre and Jinpachi (all of whom were stated to be able to cause extinction), putting their AP agains at equal footing. Rick "- regardless of how we interpret Cammy's top speed, Nina wouls always be reacting at least 57% faster than her." Advantage: Nina Manny: "Now that we have all the stats, let's compare." (Music stops) Manny: "F.A.C.T.S., if you will." F.A.C.T.S.: "Here are the results." Rick: "Whew! That isn't even close when you look at it." (Cue: Aloneness - Tekken 7) Manny: "My heart! I didn't think it'd be that bad!" Rick: "Looking past the stats for a moment here, Nina simply had the better tools for the trade. She also has way more longevity, having fought for days with Anna." FACToid: Similar to Previos Foes Nina, in this match, is actually more similar to Cammy fighting C. Viper, especially their trade of tools and intelligence. Given that Cammy completely lost to C. Viper, the line of logic follows. Manny: "I'll admit, Cammy always had trouble fighting those that were physically superior for an extended amount of time." FACToid: Experience Cammy and Nina both go on tons of missions, however, Cammy is young while Nina lost fifteen years of her life to cryostasis. Their experience in the field itself is not as clear-cut. Chelsea: "Their experience wasn't as clear-cut. Nina may be older and clasically trained, but so is Cammy. If we're talking abount the intelligence department, that was definitely in Nina's corner." Rick: "You gotta remember this chick led a de-facto army and planned World War III with Jin. And Nina is constantly adapting to new situations in her surroundings. Cammy tends to drop the ball once the favor shifts against her." F.A.C.T.S.: "Additionally, unlike Cammy, Nina has always shown, even in strict canon -" FACToid: Is Speed Enough? Speed may be enough to deal with Nina's firearms, but as Nina uses her arsenal more often than Cammy, avoiding Nina's arsenal without roper countermeasures would eventually tire her out. F.A.C.T.S.: "- to carry an arsenal around her at all times. Her weapons would naturally outlast Cammy's stamina." Manny: "Not going to lie, even when Nina is physically outclassed -" FACToid: Lethal Weapon Nina is much more direct with her assassination techniques, meaning that when she finds an opening in Cammy's defenses, she would likely apply lethal force right away, crippling Cammy instantly. Manny: "- her pure skill and gadgets alone gets her out of way more trouble than it should. Even going by feats alone, Nina had that element in the bag." Chelsea: "Once Nina figured out Cammy's game-plan, all she needed to do was put herself in that position, and she got her kill." F.A.C.T.S.: "Cammy may have been quick on her feet and could dish out a ton of pain, but she couldn't out-assassinate someone with more destructive power, durability, tools and intelligence." Rick: "No bones about it, though; this match really blew up! The winner of this Battle Royale is Nina Williams!" Nina flips backwards rapidly, jumping out of a bridge. Anna: "Nina!" Nina: "'Til next time, sweet Anna!" Nina fires a grappling hook at the bridge and swings away. (Tekken: Blood Vengeance) Final Evaluation Cammy White Level: Large Building (Direct); Town (Scaling) Speed: Mach 2 (Direct); Massively Hypersonic (Scaling) +Outstats when using only direct feats. +Multitudes stronger in the striking department. +About twice as fast in movement speed. +Unpredictable fighting style. -Physically outclasses in potency and durability. -Slower in reactions. -Will eventually be overwhelmed by arsenal and stamina. -Has not fought many tactical opponents like Nina. -Pitiful W-L record in canon. =Assassination Experience. Nina Williams Level: Building+ (Direct); City (Scaling) Speed: 85% Mach 1 (Direct); Massively Hypersonic (Scaling) +Attack Potency outclasses Cammy's own. +Durability is greater than Cammy's strongest. +Overwhelming arsenal and techniques. Intelligence factor from variety. +Greater stamina than Cammy. +Faster in reaction speeds. -Slightly outstated with only direct feats. -Slower in movement speeds. -Way weaker overall striking strength. =Assassination Experience Trivia * The connection between Cammy and Nina is that they are fighting game characters utilizing grappling and close quarter fighting styles who work as assassins and are of British descent. * This episode was originally supposed to be the third episode of Battle Royale, after Batman vs. Punisher. However, it was put on hiatus due to technical difficulties. On August 9th, during Liberty City Anime Con 2019, an early version of the episode premiered live, before a finalized version was uploaded to the channel. ** This is the third episode of Battle Royale to premiere live at Liberty City Anime Con, after Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon in 2017 and Yoshi VS Spyro in 2018. * This episode features multiple changes to Battle Royale's overall look and feel: ** An extensive visual overhaul, inspired by Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and Persona 5. ** Manny and Chelsea now help each other with the research, instead of each twin only researching his/her character. ** F.A.C.T.S. now explains the specific rules of the matchup (such as which sources will be taken into consideration) in the interlude. ** Whenever there is music playing, a "Now Playing..." window pops ud and shows the track's name, composer and origin. The same thing happens when the episode cuts to a clip - the window shows the clip's name and it's origin ** FACToids now have names. ** The Reel, a film reel-themed section in the analysis of each character wherein F.A.C.T.S. answers a question about the analyzed character thoroughly, with occasional comments by Rick. ** The analysis sections now end with "TRANSMISSION END". ** The Results section now has sub-sections for strength, speed, durability and scaling. ** A change to the format of F.A.C.T.S.'s Final Verdict, now officialy named "Final Evaluation". * In addition to all of the above, most of the Battle Royale Info sections (excluding Arsenal, as those sections now have giant portraits on Manny and Chelsea respectively) now have random little messages written under them, seemingly left there by Revo. They are as following: ** "Now Playing..." - Cammy's Background ** "Please watch us; we have kids" - Cammy's Moveset ** "There is no Queen of England" - Cammy's Abilities ** "Brothers." - Cammy's Feats. ** "16 snowballs" - Cammy's Weaknesses ** "Don't change the channel" - Nina's Background ** "Revo waz here" - Nina's Moveset ** "Insert Super Battle quote here" - Nina's Abilities ** "Bran Flakes: Bold New Taste" - Nina's Feats ** "Pay attention!" - Nina's Weaknesses * This episode begins with a tribute to deceased YouTuber Desmond "Etika" Amofah. * This is the first episode to use two different trailers, as a result of the aforementioned hiatus. The first one was the "Next Time" trailer of Batman vs. Punisher and the second one was in an update video. Both trailers' music is Opening Theme - Tekken Tag Team Tournament 2. * This is the first episode to feature art from team artist KanekoArts. Category:Rivalry Episodes Category:Girls Only Episodes Category:Video Game vs. Video Game Episodes Category:Fighting Game Themed Episodes Category:Hero vs. Anti-Hero Episodes Category:Battle Royale Season One Category:Battle Royale Episodes Category:Fights animated by Discovery Category:Fights animated by DJTiki Category:Fights animated by AngelicAnimations